I am the best
is Regina's character song that appears in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Atashi ga ichiban Sekai de ichiban Jikochū da nante Kesshite iwasenai Asa no mabushī hikari no tsubu mo Torokesōna hanī pankēki mo Amakute suppai furūtsu mo Zenbu atashi no mono ni shite ageru Tsundere nano kana? Happō bijin? Atashi no honto wa oshiete agenai! Atashi ga ichiban Sekai de ichiban Jikochū da nante Kesshite iwanaide On'nanoko tachi wa min'na sō dakara Sore ga futsū tte koto Wasurenaide Itsumo atashi wa kibun shidai yo Furui koto nante ki ni shinai! Tokubetsuna shinpashī kanjita nara Tomodachi ni natte agete mo ī yo Nakayoku nareru no? Soretomo dame nano? Sore wa kimi shidai? Oshiete kureru? Atashi ga ichiban Sekai de ichiban Jikochū da nante Kesshite iwanaide On'nanoko tachi wa kokoro no oku de Purinsesu ni akogarete iru no yo Sō yo mirai wa atashi no te ni aru no Sutekina mirai no tobira hiraku no matteru! Atashi ga ichiban Sekai de ichiban Jikochū da nante Kesshite iwanaide On'nanoko tachi wa kokoro no oku de Purinsesu ni akogarete iru no yo Sō yo mirai wa atashi no te ni aru no Sutekina mirai no tobira hiraku no matteru! |-|Kanji= あたしが一番 世界で一番 自己チューだなんて 決して言わせない 朝の眩しい光の粒も とろけそうなハニーパンケーキも 甘くて酸っぱいフルーツも 全部あたしのものにしてあげる ツンデレなのかな?八方美人? あたしのほんとは　教えてあげないっ! あたしが一番 世界で一番 自己チューだなんて 決して言わないで 女の子たちは　みんなそうだから それが普通ってこと 忘れないで いつもあたしは気分次第よ 古いことなんて気にしない! 特別なシンパシー　感じたなら 友達になってあげてもいいよ 仲良くなれるの? それともダメなの? それは君次第? 教えてくれる? あたしが一番 世界で一番 自己チューだなんて 決して言わないで 女の子たちは　心の奥で プリンセスに憧れているのよ そうよ　未来は　あたしの手にあるの 素敵な　未来の扉　開くの　待ってる! あたしが一番 世界で一番 自己チューだなんて 決して言わないで 女の子たちは　心の奥で プリンセスに憧れているのよ そうよ　未来は　あたしの手にあるの 素敵な　未来の扉　開くの　待ってる! |-|English= I am the best The best in the world I wouldn't say that I'm selfish The bright light of the morning grain The honey pancakes which looks melted The sweet and sour fruits too They will all be given to me I wonder if I am a tsundere? Or a beautiful woman? I won't tell you about the true me! I am the best The best in the world I wouldn't say That I'm selfish though Because all the girls are like that anyway This is a normal thing Don't forget it It's always me who decides If you do not care about old things! If you feel a special sympathy It wouldn't matter to let you be my friend Are we becoming friendly? Or is that bad? Is it your decision? So will you tell me? I am the best The best in the world I wouldn't say That I'm selfish though In the back of any girls heart They are longing to be a princess That's right, the future is in my hand The door of a beautiful future is waiting to be opened! I am the best The best in the world I wouldn't say That I'm selfish though In the back of any girls heart They are longing to be a princess That's right, The future is in my hand The door of a beautiful future is waiting to be opened! Audio Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure